The Exchange Student
by Greg Williams
Summary: Izzy and his parents take in an exchange student from America who's heard all about the Digital World and soon finds out he's a Digidestined.


Digimon: Digital Monsters

The Exchange Student 

by Greg Williams 

Tokyo International Airport. Off one plane steps off an American teenager wearing cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, blue jeans, and a black vest over a white shirt. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and his parents wait outside the waiting area for the airline with Mrs. Izumi holding a card written in English "Charlie Larkin." He walks up and bows in traditional Japanese fashion 

"Konichiwa Mrs. Izumi." 

"Welcome to Japan, Charlie. This is my son Izzy." 

"How do you do Charlie? Nice to meet you at last." 

"Likewise. I've heard a lot about you." 

"So how'd you become an exchange student?" says Mr. Izumi 

"Oh, I'm pretty good with computers myself and I have an interest in Japanese culture." 

"You wouldn't know with the cowboy attire." says Mr. Izumi with a smirk 

"I'm from Texas, that's why I'm dressed this way. So, let's get this show on the road ya'll." 

Mr. and Mrs Izumi share amused glances. 

"This way." 

"Hey Izzy, any chance I could meet up with those friends of yours?" 

"Which ones?" 

"The Digidestined of course." 

Izzy stops in his track. 

"You know about them?" 

"Heh, you kidding? You ain't exactly unknown in the states. I know a couple guys who'd love to become a digidestined." 

Later they've reached the Izumi home and Charlie goes to his room to unpack. Izzy is on his cell phone. 

"Yeah Tai, he's real interested in the Digital World. I figure you, me, Davis and the others could give him a tour of sorts tomorrow." 

*But he's not a Digidestined Izzy. I doubt he'd be allowed to come along.* 

"You never know." 

*All right. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow in the school computer room.* 

"Thanks Tai. See ya." 

"Tai Kamiya?" 

"Oh, Charlie. I didn't see you standing there." 

"I hope I get to see the Digital World." 

"We'll find out tomorrow." 

***** 

Odaiba Elementary, computer room. Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari and Tai are here. Their digimon DemiVeemon, Poromon, Upamon, Patamon and Gatomon are hear as well, chowing down on snacks. 

"So what are we waiting for?" complained Davis 

"We're waiting for Izzy to show up." says Tai "That exchange student from America is coming with him and he'd like to see the Digital World." 

"Why? He's not a Digidestined." 

"Davis! Be nice." says Kari 

"I for one am looking forward to meeting him." says TK "According to Izzy, Charlie took part in the internet battle against Diaboromon." 

"Really?" says Yolei 

"So where is Izzy anyway?" says Davis "I wanna get going." 

"Sorry we're late." says Izzy as he steps in. "This is Charlie Larkin from Texas." 

"Howdy ya'll." 

Davis scoff. 

"Typical cowboy redneck." 

"Davis!" 

Kari elbows him in the ribs. 

"Ow!" 

"I may be a cowboy, but I'm not a redneck. Is he always this rude?" 

"Always." Comes almost a dozen replies. 

"Hey!" 

"And these must be the Digimon I've heard about." 

"Nice to meet ya Charlie." says Demiveemon "You a digidestined too?" 

"I wish. I'd like to come along to the Digital World with you if it's possible. I've heard a lot of stories about it." 

"You won't be disappointed." says TK 

"All right troops, let's get going then!" says Yolei. "Digiport open!" 

In a flash everyone but Izzy and Charlie disappear into the computer. 

"Incredible!" 

"Hold on Charlie, your about to go on the ride of your life." 

Izzy grabs Charlie's arm and they both disappear into the computer---and are deposited into a hilly grassy area. 

"Whoa! Some ride." 

Charlie looks off into the distance and see's a control spire. 

"What's that?" 

"A control spire." says Davis "We're knocking them all down." 

"Wow Davis, nice duds." says Charlie "What are you, a fighter pilot?" 

"I get these new clothes everytime we come here." 

"Cool. And the Digimon have changed too." 

"Greetings, you may call me Hawkmon." 

"Howdy partner, I'm Armadillomon." 

"All right! A fellow Texan!" 

"And I'm Veemon. Nice to meet ya Charlie." 

"Pleasures all mine." 

"Hey check this out." says Cody "My digivice is going nuts." 

"Mine too." says Kari "I think it's leading us somewhere." 

"Then let's follow it." says Davis 

**** 

From a nearby clifftop Arukenimon and Mummymon watch with binoculars. 

"So, those brats have returned. And they brought a friend." 

"Oh goody, more digidestined to destroy!" 

"Wait. He doesn't have a digivice. He's not a digidestined! What's he doing here?" 

"Visiting?" 

"Oh shut up and drive!" 

**** 

"Hey Tai!" 

"Izzy!" 

"Agumon!" 

"Tentomon!" 

"Follow us everyone" says Tentomon "Ken's already here and wants to show us something." 

"What is it?" says Tai 

"A digivice stuck to a large rock." says Agumon. 

Tai gives Charlie a side glance before running off with them. Sure enough Ken and Wormmon are standing next to a large square rock with an old digivice on it. 

"Hey everyone." says Ken "Who's he?" 

Izzy steps up between them 

"Charlie Larkin, meet Ken Ichijouji." 

"The boy genius?" says Charlie "You made big news in the states." 

"Thanks." 

"So, what's the big deal about this rock?" says Charlie 

"Take a look." says Kari "It has a digivice on it." 

**** 

"So, what have you got planned Arukenimon?" 

"None of your business!" 

She thinks for a moment and spies several control spire. 

"Since he's new, we should send him someone special. Spirit Needle!" 

**** 

"We already have a digivice." says Tai "Charlie, you should try to pick it up." 

"Out of my way!" says Davis 

He walks up to the rock and tries to pick it up, but it's stuck solid. 

"I have an idea, why not let Charlie pick it up." 

"Brilliant!" says TK 

"Thanks. Glad I thought of it." 

They all groan and roll their eyes in annoyance. Charlie reaches for it and the digivice glows. They shield their eyes from the light. 

"Whoa! Is that normal?" says Charlie. 

The light fades and Charlie picks it up with ease. He flips it in his hand like a coin. 

"Interesting gadget. What do they do?" 

As if in response the rock it was on starts glowing too. When the glow fades a new Digimon stands up from his squatting position and stretches with a yawn. He looks like a polar bear cub with black stripes down his back. 

"Hi there, my name's Suramon." 

"I've heard of him." says Tentomon "Suramon's not just another cuddly teddy bear. He uses his Frosty Fire attack to send his enemies shivering for cover." 

"Hiya Charlie. You and I are partners now. I'll fight by your side through thick and thin." 

"I have several pets at home already." 

"Charlie" says Izzy "A Digimon is not a pet. They're your partners for life and will do anything for you." 

"Got that right." says Gatomon "We don't do stupid pet tricks." 

"So, can I count on ya?" says Suramon 

"Well I---" 

A sudden loud thud almost knocks them all down. 

"What on Earth was that?!" says Charlie 

"Trouble no doubt." says Ken 

Out of nowhere another Digimon crashes down some yards away. He looks like an upright bull with huge fists. 

"Yikes! It's Bullmon!" shouts Agumon "Bullmon has a huge temper. It's best to stear clear of him. His Earthquake Fist attack will send you scrambling for cover!" 

"Davis!" cries Veemon 

"Do it Veemon!" shouts Davis 

"You too Wormmon!" shouts Ken 

"Veemon digivolve to....Exveemon!" 

"Wormmon digivolve to....Stingmon!" 

"V-Laser!" 

"Spiking Strike!" 

Bullmon deflects their attacks with no problem. Tai notices Charlie watches utter amazement. 

"Raarrr! Earthquake Fist!" 

Bullmon punches the ground in front of Exveemon and Stingmon. They quickly get out of the way. 

"I've seen him before." says Charlie 

"What?" 

"It was four years ago in downtown Dallas." 

"Sounds about right. So what are you going to do about it?" says Tai. 

"What about me Charlie?" says Suramon 

"Uhh..." 

"He's to strong for us!" shouts Exveemon 

"You know what to do!" says Davis 

"Exveemon!....Stingmon!....DNA Digivolve too!!.....Paildramon!" 

"Charlie snap out of it!" shouts Tai. 

"Uh! Suramon, can you do that?" 

"Just say the word and I'm in!" 

"You got it!" 

"Suramon digivolve to......Grizzlymon!!" 

What appears is a giant brown grizzly bear with white stripes along his back and sides. 

"Amazing!" says Charlie 

"It's Grizzlymon!" says Tentomon "He's a fierce fighter who wipes out his enemies with his Glacier Blaster attack and finishes them off with his Super Swipe attack." 

"Allow me to handle him Paildramon!" 

"You got it!" 

"Rrrraaarrrr Earthquake Fist!" 

Grizzlymon jumps out of the way and lands with a thud. 

"Glacier Blaster!!!" 

He fires it off from his mouth and it hits Bullmon dead on, freezing him in place. 

"Now Paildramon, attack together! Super Swipe! 

"Desperado Blaster!" 

The ice surrounding Bullmon disappeares, then his outer skin leaving the control spire part of him left before he disintigrates. Paildramon didigivolves back to Veemon and Wormmon and Grizzlymon does the same back to Suramon. 

"That was way cool you guys." says Gatomon 

"Literally." says TK 

They all share a laugh. 

**** 

From the clifftop Arukenimon and Mummymon watch on. Charlie and Armadillomon can be faintly heard singing "Deep in the Heart of Texas" 

"Drats!" says Arukenimon "Another failure." 

"There'll be other days." says Mummymon 

"Whatever. I'll have think more creatively." 

**** 

Odaiba Elementary computer room. 

"So, can we count on you to help out from now on Charlie?" says Yolei 

"Count on it. That was amazing." 

"How long you staying?" says Davis 

"Until mid-December when I go back for Christmas break. But I'll be back after New Years." 

"Your welcome to come with us anytime Charlie." says Kari 

"Count me in. Suramon's the best!" 

"Oops, come on Charlie it's almost dinner time. Your gonna love my mom's cooking." 

"OK. See ya'll later partners!" 

"Pfft. Cowboy." 

"Davis!" 

"What??" 

The End 


End file.
